Bowletta
Bowletta (ゲラクッパ Gerakuppa) is the fusion of Bowser and Cackletta in the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The latter game is she only appearance, in which Mario and Luigi teamed up with Bowser to visit the Beanbean Kingdom. Throughout the latter part of the game, she was the primary antagonist. Mario and Luigi battle her, and eventually swallows them into her body and then they have to fight Cackletta's ghost. After defeating Cackletta's Soul she is destroyed and Bowser returns to normal. History and Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga.]] Bowletta is first formed after Fawful releases Cackletta's soul into Bowser's Body, (who was unconscious at Stardust Fields at the time). Afterwards, Bowletta reappears at Little Fungitown and captures Princess Peach while Mario is knocked out at the time. Bowletta then sends a message to Beanbean Castle Town that she wants the four pieces of Beanstar in exchange to save Peach. Once Mario and Luigi gathered all of the pieces of Beanstar, Bowletta sends another message saying that she will do the exchange at Joke's End. At there, Fawful doesn't fall for the fake Beanstar. After Fawful and Bowletta got the Beanstar, she refuses to release Peach. Then Bowletta was tricked by the two princesses look alike, she left Peach behind and kidnapped the wrong princess. In the repaired Koopa Cruiser, Bowletta and Fawful acknowledge their accomplishments. They wondered why the fake princess was covering its mouth. Bowser tricks it that there is a "humongous cockroach". When the fake princess reacted with its hands uncovering its face, Bowletta and Fawful finds it obvious when they saw its mustache. They realized it was Luigi when Fawful aimed at him. Bowletta along with Fawful attempt to chase Luigi but he soon escapes with the Beanstar. Furious that she does not have the Beanstar and Princess Peach. Bowletta launches an attack on the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario and Luigi held to Blablanadon to go to Bowser's Castle; Bowletta sends the Koopalings to go after them. Mario and Luigi soon confront Bowletta and she then challenges them to a fight. She was defeated, but a Time Bob-omb explodes at Mario and Luigi who look "unconscious and regardless". Bowletta sucked Mario and Luigi. They fight against Cackletta's Soul, Bowletta spits out Mario and Luigi. Battle In battle, Bowletta uses an assortment of attacks. One of her attacks involves shooting out several Flarets that will either hit Mario or Luigi or stay close by her. At most times, she will inhale the Flaretand heal herself. Another attack Bowletta can use is a deadly firebreath attack which Mario and Luigi must destroy blocks in order to avoid an attack. Bowletta's final attack is used when she has 200 or less HP and it involves her turning dark and causing a bunch of stars to rain down at Mario and Luigi; the red star will hit Mario, the purple star hits nothing and the green star will hit Luigi. These stars can be deflected back at Bowletta causing damage. Tips Though this is close to the true final battle, Bowletta only has 500 HP, which is lower than the other late bosses in the game, though this may be due to her pretending to be defeated in the middle of the battle. It is wise to use Thunder Bros to lower her defense and keep hammering with Splash Bros. and Knockback Bros. In the remake, Bowletta has 1200 HP, the same HP as Cackletta's Soul in the Game Boy Advance version. Also, Bowletta is healed by Fire attacks, while she is weak to Thunder. In her dark form, it is the opposite, as she is weak to Fire and she is healed by Thunder. Statistics fr:Bowsémona de:Bowsemilla es:Bowser Novato fi:Bowletta Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Alternate Forms Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Alter-egos